


Mixed Signals

by theresalwaysaway



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Cell Phones, Conversations, Deleted Scenes, F/M, Fitz and Simmons forgot to mention they are officially a couple, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Mother-Son Relationship, Passing reference to Aida, Season 3, season 4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-29
Updated: 2017-07-29
Packaged: 2018-12-08 14:39:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11648664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theresalwaysaway/pseuds/theresalwaysaway
Summary: What if Fitz and Jemma gave their parents cell phones so they could better communicate with them, but neglected to tell them they were a couple?  Written for the AoSFicNet mid-year exchange.  Prompt - Misuderstanding ensues when they didn't get around telling their parents they got together. // Clothes sharing.





	Mixed Signals

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Florchis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Florchis/gifts).



> A series of conversations. Can be thought of as deleted scenes or a series of coda fics. The action begins sometimes after the “starting over” handshake in 03x11.

“Oh, Fitz, they came.” Jemma’s eyes lit up when she saw Fitz was in the lab and opening up a package.

“Yep, the cryptophones have arrived. AES 256 encryption! Only the best for my mum. And yours.” Fitz handed Jemma one of the phones.

She weighed the phone in her hand and put it up to her ear. “You know how they worry. Now they won’t have to.”

“We have the technology. We might as well use it.” Fitz took a second phone out of the packaging and powered it on.

“Didn’t anyone else want them?” Jemma handed her phone back to him and began to unwrap a third one.

“Mack might. He said to let him know how they worked out.”

“Do you need any help configuring them?”

Fitz looked up abruptly and stared a bit longer than he should have before replying. “Uh, you don’t have to. But, sure, I can always use an extra pair of eyes.” His eyes darted down, “And hands.”

* * *

When Fitz’s new phone rang, he picked up immediately. “Hi mum, I see you got the cryptophone.”

“Yes, dear, your instructions were perfect. And this is secure? I wouldn’t want to put you in danger.”

“No worries. It’s the best technology available and now we can talk any time.”

“You’re a good son. How’s it going in your super secret world?”

“Quiet at the moment. And you know these moments can be scarce, so I’m trying to build some new toys for the team here. Putting this lull in the action to good use. While I can.”

“How’s Jemma?”

Fitz leaned back in his chair and turned his head to see Jemma. “She’s good. She’s hard at work deciphering DNA or some such.”

“You must not see her much, then.”

“Oh, no, her lab bench is right behind mine. I see her all the time.” Jemma glanced up and smiled broadly and then returned to her screen.

“Well, tell her I say hey.”

“I will, mum. I will.”

“I guess I’ll be going. It’s good that we could talk. You stay safe now.”

“I will. Love you.”

“Love to you, too.”

* * *

Jemma’s phone didn’t ring until two days later. “Hello! You got the cryptophone! Isn’t it amazing? Fitz got one for each of us. Wasn’t that a great idea? He’s the best.”

“It was very thoughtful of him. How is Fitz?” said Jemma’s mother.

“Oh, he’s great. And the new ideas he has for tech for the team are just incredible. I wish I could tell you, but it’s kind of confidential. But really some of his innovations are just amazing.”

“You must be working on interesting things, too, though.”

“Of course, you might say it is ‘out of this world.’ It’s slow going sometimes, but hopefully my research will pan out and some good will come of it.”

“Well, I just wanted to call to test the new phone. Good to hear that things are going well.”

“Thanks, mother. And call anytime. I may not always pick up if I’m in a briefing or something, but other than that, no matter where I am, I’m always just a phone call away.” 

“I appreciate that, Jemma. You know you can call me anytime. Day or Night.”

“I know, mum. Thanks so much.”

“Love you.”

“Give my love to Dad.”

“I will. Bye now.”

* * *

“Hello dear, it’s your mother.” 

“Yes, mum, I know it’s you.”

“Is this a good time? I never know what time zone you’re in. I just wanted see how things are going.”

“Well, a mild crisis or two, but nothing too unmanageable. How are things there?”

“My latest crisis was to replace the water heater. But I’m sure that’s nothing compared to the excitement you guys have.”

“There’s been some downtime. Jemma and I even had time to watch a documentary.”

“Oh, What’d you see?”

“It was about the rain forest. I didn’t realize how bad the deforestation in the Amazon has been. Habitat loss for the bare-faced tamarins is concerning.

“I’m guessing that’s a monkey?”

“Yes, mum.”

“You love your monkeys.”

“It’s eye-opening, you should see if you can get it. It’s called Laws of Nature.”

“So you’re seeing a lot of Jemma?”

“We’re working together more. We do work at the same base, of course I’m going to see her.”

“You like her.”

“I like her, yes. We’re good friends.”

“That’s good.”

“It’s been fine, mum. We’re fine.”

“I’m glad to hear it. Talk to you later.”

“Bye, mum. Love you.”

“Love to you.” 

* * *

“Mum, it’s you!”

“Hello, Jemma dear, Is this a good time to talk?”

“It is. Just finishing up some target practice.”

“You mean with a gun?”

As Jemma continued down the hall to her room, she felt the need to hush her voice slightly. “Yes, mother, with a gun. It’s a skill I should have, just in case. I need to be able to defend myself.”

“I just didn’t think… well, nevermind. It’s good to learn new skills. I just hope you never have to use it.”

“Hold on a minute.” Jemma made it back to her room where she was able to talk freely. “Me neither. The people here are, well, so much better able than I at handling weapons and if, IF, there was a time... Maybe I wouldn’t be a hindrance.” She sat down on the bed and fiddled with the spread.

“Oh, Jemma, I’m sure you’re not a hindrance.”

Leaning back on her free arm, she declared, “It did feel oddly satisfying. It was quite fun to hit the bullseye. I must admit I am getting better.”

“That’s my Jemma. Always hitting the mark.”

“There’s room for improvement.”

“Stay safe.”

“I will, mum, I will.”

“Love you.”

“Love you, too.” 

* * *

Jemma found Fitz in his corner of the Zephyr. “Coulson said you located the servers that Giyera uploaded his data to.”

Pointing to the screen, he said, “Yeah that’s where we’re headed now. I’ve also been working on a little something for Giyera.” Getting out of his chair, he went over to a table behind him. “You said yourself he can control anything in his line of sight. That got me thinking, what if he can’t see it? If I could attach a thin panel to a handgun, it could display what a camera sees behind it and the gun would blend into the background. I’ve only got a proof-of-concept working now. I’ll still need to perfect it if I’m to fool him.”

Jemma looked at his prototype. “A cloaking device in miniature? I can barely see it. Fitz, that’s brilliant.”

He took the prototype display back and with his free hand pointed at her, “And I heard _you_ have a brilliant theory about ‘It’ and that’s _he’s_ the parasite. That makes perfect sense.”

“Oh, my mum left voicemail. I’m going to text her and your mum and say we’re heads down for the next week.”

He looked down at all the hardware, cables, and loose screws. “I hope it doesn’t take that long.” With both palms down, he leaned on the table and looked up again. “But thanks.”

* * *

Jemma’s mother was pleasantly surprised when her phone lit up and buzzed. “Hello?”

“Hello mum.”

“Jemma, this is a surprise. It’s nice to hear from you. You have a bit of a breather from your work?”

“Oh, things are still pretty crazy, but I just wanted to chat.”

“How are you then?”

“Oh, good.” But then she lowered her voice slightly. “Would you say I’m romantic?”

Laughing, her mother replied, “Why, I’m not sure I know how to respond to that. Why do you ask?”

Just then, there is a tremendous boom.

“Was that thunder? I thought you lived in an underground base.”

“I don’t know, Sorry, but I’ve got to go!”

“Love you!”

* * *

“Hi Mum.” Jemma was working late and Fitz needed a boost.

“Hello, my dear boy. You sound down. Is everything all right?”

“No. It’s been a very difficult couple of days.”

“Oh?”

“We lost some good people on our last mission.”

“Oh, no.”

“It got me thinking…”

“Yes?”

“I just wanted you to know how much I love you. I don’t say it often enough.”

“That’s very sweet. I love you, too, son. Jemma? Is she all right?”

“Oh, yes. She’s okay. Bit banged up, both of us.”

“But you’ll recover.”

“Yes, we’re on the mend.”

“Take it easy, my dear. You know you’ve been under an awful lot of stress. It’s not good for you, all that adrenaline. Do they ever let you go on holiday?”

“If they do, you know you’re the first person I’d visit.”

“I don’t mean that, although you know I’d love to see you. I just mean it would be healthy to take some time off. If you could.”

“Yeah. I dunno. I have some ideas for new tech. You know building things has always been therapeutic for me. Almost as good as talking to you.”

“Aw, you do your mother’s heart good. But you’re right, it does help to keep busy.”

“That’s what I’m gonna do then.”

“But you can call anytime.”

“I know.”

“Bye, now.”

“Bye, mum.”

* * *

As soon as Elena left, Jemma had a thought. She picked up her phone and called her mother. 

“Hello, mum, I wonder if you can settle something for us.”

“Oh, Jemma, hello! Who exactly have you asked me to be the arbiter for?

“Fitz and I are having an argument.”

“I’m sorry to hear that.”

“Oh, mum, it’s not serious.”

“That’s good. You’re getting along then.”

“Of course.”

“What’s your question?”

“How big is your telly? And did you name it?”

Jemma’s mom chuckles. “I don’t know its dimensions, but your father would. Shall I see if he’s around? And, no, we don’t have a name for it. That would be ridiculous!” Jemma caught Fitz’s eye and gave him a victorious little smile. Fitz rolled his eyes.

“That’s what I thought. Don’t bother Father. Oh, I also wanted to tell you I've been promoted!”

“Let me guess, you can’t tell me anything.”

“Yup.”

“That’s exciting, dear. Are you and Fitz teaming up in this promotion?”

“No, he hates management stuff. I’m his boss.” She giggled slightly.

“And how is that working out?”

“It’s fine. He’s proud of me actually.”

“I’m not surprised. And how is Fitz?”

“He has a new friend, a fellow Scotsman and scientist. It’s nice. They watch football matches together, drink beer, and try to stay out of trouble. Thanks for your help.”

“Love you.”

“Love you, too.”

* * *

Fitz was on his lunch break when his mother rang. “Hello, mum.”

“How are you, my boy?”

“Been better. Just, you know, problem solving.”

“You must take time for fun, now and again. All work, no play, makes jack a dull boy.”

“I know, mum, I do watch some football matches with another Ranger aficionado now and again. You should see his flatscreen, 80 inches, 4K, OLED, HDR. It’s a real beauty. And he understands our accent, being from Glasgow.”

“Oh? What’s his name? Maybe I know him.”

I doubt it, Holden Radcliffe.”

“Holden Radcliffe. Now that’s a name I haven’t heard in twenty five years. I don’t remember much, but…”

“Yeah?”

“Your father, when you were quite small, ranted on about him. Called him an ‘arrogant bas—’ Well, I don’t like to use coarse language, but I’m sure you can guess. I could never tell if he hated Radcliffe or admired him.”

“Did they know each other?”

“Know of each other, maybe. I think they were at the same school, but I’m not really sure. It was so long ago. Are you working with him?”

“We have some joint ventures you might say.”

“You might say, but you can’t say.”

“I can say only we’ve been training a new girl.”

“I’m sure if you’re involved it will all turn out beautifully.”

“Thanks mum. Love you.”

“Love you, too”

* * *

As soon as the interview was finished, Jemma was on the way to the lab when her phone rang. It was her mother.

“Jemma! I saw the director of Shield on television. Is that your agency?”

“Yes, he’s my direct boss. I actually worked closely with him to prep for that interview.”

“Wow, that is great! He’s lucky to have you.”

“I’m not sure _he_ feels that way. I can be stubborn with the facts. And logic. And...it’s complicated.” One of Mace’s assistants walked into the lab and got her attention. “Can you hang on a minute?”

“Certainly.”

After the assistant left, Jemma said, “I’m being summoned by the man himself. I’d better go see what he wants.”

“Goodbye for now. Love you.”

“Love you, too.”

* * *

“Hello, Evelyn? It’s Elsie, Jemma’s mother.”

“Of course. What can I do for you?”

“Have you been in touch with Fitz?”

“I just tried him a few hours ago and it went straight to voicemail. Maybe its battery needs to be charged.”

“Hm, Jemma’s phone is the same way. Hmmm. It’s just concerning that neither of them are picking up.”

“I’m sure it’s just that both of their expertises are needed for whatever project they are working on.”

“That’s probably it. It’s always good when they work together.”

“I heard Jemma got promoted! You must be so proud.”

“Oh, we sure are. I don’t hear much from her anymore because of her duties, but that’s to be expected. What do you hear from Fitz?”

“Fitz has been training this new girl and watches the odd football match.”

“That sounds like Fitz! Well, I thought I’d check in briefly to see if you’d heard anything. I’ll keep my phone close and let you know if I hear anything.”

“I’ll do the same. They’ll both be in my prayers.”

“Then they’re sure to be fine. I’ll let you go now.”

“Bye then.”

“Goodbye.”

* * *

Fitz punched in his mother’s number as soon as he could. “Hello, mum, it’s me.”

“Thank God.”

“I saw you called. Sorry I didn’t get back to you right away. Where I was there was no service.”

“I thought you had a satellite phone.”

“It happens. Radcliffe and the new girl helped save the day, actually.”

“Bringing someone up to speed is no easy task especially in _your_ work environment. But the plucky Scots know how to get the job done!”

Fitz just snorted lightly. “That they do.”

“How’s Jemma?”

“She’s back.”

“From where?”

Fitz, somewhat frustrated, said, “They wouldn't even tell me.”

“It’s good of you to check in with me.”

I’ve got to go, mum.”

“Love you, son”

“Love you, too.”

* * *

Jemma was at her desk when her phone rang. “Hello?”

“You’re back. Fitz’s mother said you were back.”

“Oh, yes, mom. Just lots to do. Lots to figure out. Lots to reconcile.” She was trying to multitask: fixing the problem at hand and talking with her mother.

“Seems like you work 24 hours a day sometimes.”

“It does feel like that.”

“It doesn’t help that you live right in the building where you work. Weren’t you thinking of moving off base?”

Jemma sighed. “That’s been put on hold.”

“The new director?”

“Yes and no, just not a good time right now.”

“Well, I can tell you’re busy. Good to hear your voice.”

“Love you, mum.”

“Love you too, goodbye.”

* * *

Fitz was working in his bunk with papers spread out all over the bed. It was how he studied at the academy and sometimes it dislodged theories stuck in his brain, where they tumbled out onto the paper to be analyzed, sorted, and rearranged into the solution to the puzzle. His phone rang with his mother’s ringtone and without looking up from his papers, he answered it.

“Hello, mum.”

“How’s my favorite engineer?”

“Oh you know, busy with the usual debugging, unscrambling, and tracking.” He absentmindedly scribbled something. “And the new girl is...I’m still trying to figure out the best way to deal with her. Although Jemma had a great idea on how to put her to good use.”

“You sound busy. I’ll talk to you some other time.”

“No, don’t go." He sat up and leaned against the headboard. "Actually, there was something I wondered if you could do for me.”

“What is it?”

“Can you send me your engagement ring?”

“What???” A loud shriek came through the speaker and Fitz pulled the phone away from his ear.

“Don't get too excited. It might be too soon.”

“Too soon?”

“I don’t know what she’ll say. I— I have no immediate plans. I— I was just hoping you could send it. Like we always planned.”

“I’ll pop it in the mail first thing in the morning. I’m truly delighted.”

“Thanks. You’re sworn to secrecy.”

“You’re not the only one who can keep a secret.”

“You’re the best. I should go, but thanks for calling. Love you.”

“Love you, you little monkey!”

“Bye, mum.”

* * *

Fitz’s mother was delighted, but also confused. Was it Jemma to whom he was giving the ring? Of course it was. Yet something nagged at her. Who was this new girl? Jemma and her son weren’t even dating. Surely he would have mentioned it. Maybe a little intelligence gathering was in order. “Hello, Elsie? It’s Evelyn. Are you free to chat for a spell?”

“Certainly. Always happy to talk to the future mother-of-the-groom.”

“Oh? Have you heard anything?”

Mrs. Simmons sighed heavily. “I’ve heard nothing definitive.” Then she brightened. “But one can always hope.”

“Has Jemma been talking about them as a couple?”

“No, they are just _good friends_ and _colleagues,_ ” Elsie said knowingly.

“We both know they’re made for each other.”

“Of course they are. Henry and I were the same way, circling about each other for years too afraid to say anything. At least Jemma comes by it honestly. Why, did Fitz finally say something to you?”

“I just wanted to see if you could shed some light on the subject. Who knows what is going on with them!”

“They have to live their own lives.”

“On that we agree. Thanks for your thoughts.”

“I only wish I could tell you more!”

“I’ll talk to you later.”

“Goodbye.”

“Goodbye.” 

* * *

“Hello!”

“Hi mum. Thank you for sending the ring and the pictures.”

“Your welcome, my dear. I’d always hoped that ring would be put to good use.”

“I think I know what I want to do. I’m going to create a new setting for the diamond.”

“That’s perfect. Transforming it into something new. You always could take the broken things and with your brilliant mind restore them to their original purpose.”

“Yeah,” he replied absently. “I was also thinking about Dad.”

“I didn’t mean to make you think of that man.”

“I was already thinking about him. Trying to sort things out.”

“You’re nothing like him, you know.”

“I wouldn’t know.”

“Oh, darling, I had to do it. I had to protect you from that bully. He was no good for us. I wish he was worth knowing, but ‘Failing means you’re playing’. At least I have you and you’re a treasure.”

Fitz just grunted in response.

“You two have _one_ thing in common. Tenacity.”

“Maybe I got that from you,” Fitz countered.

“Ah, maybe. But you, you are always fixing things, making them right. Your father only wanted to tear things apart.”

Fitz pondered this for a few beats and then shook his head to snap himself out of it. “I just wanted to call and say I got the package. Now I’ve got to put together a plan to solve the latest thing to go wrong. A real tatties over the side, it is.”

“You’ll figure it out. You always do.”

“I’ve got to go put that brain to work.”

“Yes, you do. Love you.”

“Love to you.”

* * *

Jemma picked up when she saw it was her mother. She was just about to take a break anyway.

“Hi, mum.”

“Hello, sweetheart.”

“How are you?”

“We’re fine, how about yourself?”

“I’m well.”

“And how’s Fitz? Do you get to see him a lot?”

“Yes, all the time. He’s in the lab.”

“Are you two getting along?”

“Oh, fine. Just the usual. He gets all quiet if things aren’t working, and well, that happens quite a bit these days. You know.”

“So you are working together?”

“Frequently. We have a good working relationship.”

“That’s good.”

“Yes, we’ve been collaborating quite a bit and having some success. Everything is fine, mum.”

“That’s nice, dear.”

They chatted a bit more about goings-on in her hometown before Jemma had to get off the phone. Mrs. Simmons had no way of knowing it would be more than ten days before they she would be able to get through again.

* * *

While the rest of the team was seeing how viable the base was, Jemma received a call.

“Mum!”

“You’re alive, thank God. I saw the news. I can’t believe what they are saying. How’s Fitz?”

Hearing her mother’s voice, her own worries about Fitz broke through and suddenly she was crying. She managed to choke out, “I’m not sure…he’s alive. He’s with us.”

“Oh, Jemma…”

“But he’s only just returned. We’re still trying to sort everything.”

“I’m so sorry. Well, call me when you can. If you need me. I’m here.”

“Ok, mum. Bye.” 

* * *

It was settled. They would find a restaurant somewhere where they could eat in peace. But first, Fitz blurted out, “Let me get some things.” Then he took off down the hall. Jemma was not about to let him get away and was following closely at his heels when they reached the bunk.

“One minute,” Fitz said, his hand on the door.

“Thirty seconds. I just need a jacket.”

While she grabbed something from the closet, he quickly retrieved the ring and the pictures. He was thankful that she didn’t come out until he had successfully stashed them in his pocket. “Hey, that’s mine,” protested Fitz. 

She was wearing one of his suit jackets. “Since when do you mind me wearing your clothes?”

Fitz looked down at his shoes. “Just didn’t know how closely you wanted to be associated with me.”

Slowly and deliberately, Jemma replied, “Yes, the answer is yes. That’s my answer.”

He looked up at her sharply, his face now white and eyes wide.

She smiled warmly, “Yes. It will always be yes.” With that, she took his hand and led him out. “Let’s get back with the team. I’m hungry.”

* * *

“How are you feeling?” Jemma asked Fitz. They were riding in the back of the SUV on the way to some diner in the middle of nowhere.

There was a long pause before he answered. “Numb. Don’t feel much of anything. What’s the point really? What’s done is done and I can’t fix any of it. I’d rather not think about it.” He continued to look out the window staring mindlessly at the scenery.

Then he said, “Angry.”

“Come again?”

“Angry.” Fitz repeated. “Not numb. I’m angry. At Radcliffe, at whoever or _whatever_ she was, at my father!” Fitz's knee began bouncing. “Can you believe I’m angry at a scrap of code?” he sputtered. “Mum said my real father was not worth knowing, but this one? Even worse.”

“I’m here. Always. You know that.”

He nodded.

“You’re not alone.”

He looked up gratefully.

“Your mum! Oh, Fitz, we should text them.” Jemma took out her phone and began a group text with both their mothers.

[Jemma] Fitz and I are okay.

[Mum] That’s wonderful, dear.

[Evelyn Fitz] Hallellujah!

Jemma had another idea. “Let’s take a picture!” 

Either Fitz couldn’t take his eyes off of Jemma or he was afraid his mother might be able to see the toll the last adventure had taken, but whatever the reason, Fitz looked at Jemma like he couldn’t believe his good fortune. And that’s the picture the two mothers received, a couple grateful to be alive, grateful to have each other.

[Mum] Is that Fitz’s jacket?

[Jemma] Yes, it’s my boyfriend’s jacket.

[Mum] Your boyfriend! What??? That’s very new!

[Jemma] No it’s not, did I never tell you?

[Mum] I just shrieked and your father is looking at me like I’ve lost my mind.

[Evelyn Fitz] Tell Fitz I’m very happy for him. I knew he was a smart boy.

[Jemma] Mrs Fitz, you didn’t know either?

Jemma instinctively covered her mouth to stifle a giggle and glanced over at Fitz who merely shrugged.

[Evelyn Fitz] I had my suspicions but I guess parents are always the last to know. You know how he gets when he’s processing.

[Jemma] I know. I love him very much.

[Evelyn Fitz] He talks about you all the time, of course, but it’s always been like that. Then I started hearing about a new girl that he was training. I don’t like to pry.

[Jemma] The new girl?

[Jemma] Oh, right.

[Evelyn Fitz] How is she now, did she ever find her place?

There was a long pause as Jemma breathed deeply and tried to think of how to phrase her response.

[Jemma] We had to fire her.

[Mum] That’s always hard.

[Jemma] I can’t tell you how awful it was.

[Evelyn Fitz] Sometimes it’s good to start fresh.

[Jemma] You might not hear from us for awhile. But don’t worry. The team is back together. And we always take care of each other.

[Jemma] You two are family, but they’re also family.

[Evelyn Fitz] We understand. It’s so good that you’re all together. Give Fitz my love.

[Mum] Be careful. Love you both.

[Jemma] We love you both, too.

Jemma pocketed her phone and took Fitz’s hand. Interlacing her fingers with his, she said, “Your mum sends her love.”

Fitz nodded mutely as he overlapped his other hand on top of their clasped hands and they rode the rest of the way in silence.


End file.
